Etrhalira: The Warped World
by Rixre
Summary: The Worlds of Bleach and Naruto Shippuden overlap when a mysterious portal opens thanks to the Ōin being tampered with. With this, a portal opens up to the World of Etrhalira, a parallel world that mixes everything up from both world and leaves more questions then intended... Rated 'T' in case.
1. Chapter 1: Mystery of The Ōin

**Rixre: Hello fellow fanfiction readers/writers! Rixre here (previously known as SwordofIce), and this is my latest story. (That may or may not be finished based on people's views and comments…) But, I hope you enjoy this. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach or Naruto Shippuden, but I do own the OCs and Etrhalira. **

**NOTE: I will try and stay as close to making the characters as close to their "usual" selves as possible…but probably in OOC. Rated 'T' to be safe. This is in a random timeline for each anime. **

Chapter 1: Mystery of The Ōin, the Dream Council formed?

Mayuri Kurotsuchi studied the little block that the Soul King entrusted to him since that other user of Hyōrinmaru stole it. Mayuri gave a little laugh, and asked himself, "What was the King _possibly_ thinking? Giving such a precious object to me?"

Mayuri still hadn't figured out how exactly to use it. But whatever that blasted Sōjirō Kusaka did caused him to turn into a badass ice dragon. Mayuri shrugged and decided it was probably time to start the experiments.

/

That night, Mayuri had nightmares; it was of such a strange world. It looked something like the Soul Society and Los Noches, but mixed. But there were major differences: For example, the Substitute Soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki looked as if he had been named Emperor of the World. Another was that a vast and dense jungle that held various villages, and just beyond that were sand, misty valleys and oceans, all having villages as well surrounded the Soul Society/Los Noches Palace.

It all came in flashes, but a girl with the Captain's _haori _seemed to be at the center of it all. She had long lavender hair that was in a high ponytail and the same colored eyes as Ichigo. And Orihime.

The next one didn't make in sense, but it seemed as if they ended up in a group with…ninjas? One that seemed to stick out in Mayuri's mind was a certain spikey blond ninja with whiskers. Was he even human?

/

Mayuri woke in with a start; he was interested in the ninja with whiskers. He wanted to figure out what it was. And something told him to start with the Ōin. As well as look into the whole "Emperor Ichigo" thing.

Mayuri shivered, he would hate if that ever became a reality. So much reckless mistakes, and besides he was also part of that Shinigami-Hollow thing as well!

He sighed and then went back to experimenting on the King's Seal. What could go wrong?

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki had a pleasurable dream that night, he was dreaming himself a king. He wasn't greedy, but it appeared that everything he ever wished for was in this dream of his.

Ichigo seemed to have memories of this alternate-version of him. The white haired girl appeared in most of them. _Who was she?_ It was hard to absorb any information with no noise, just a static response. By the looks of it, she was a little like him, with her Hollow mask and Zanpakutō.

What didn't make any sense though was the girl was extremely afraid of Orihime, and the white haired girl had strange eyes. But she exercised control over it to a degree, but it freaked Ichigo out. The girl's eyes sometimes had several rings circling the pupil and was tinted a purplish color.

Ichigo walked down the stairs in his house in the Human World, it was just a dream, right? It couldn't come true, even if he wished it so. But he had a job to do, as the Substitute Shinigami! With the last thoughts about the dream in his head, he decided to just tell somebody about the dream; something about it was bothering him.

"Ichigo!" A cheery voice called him as he walked out of the house.

"Orihime," He said, turning to the shorter girl.

Orihime smiled, "So, are we going to the Soul Society today instead of going to school?"

Ichigo frowned, "What? We? No. I'm going because I have…something to ask."

"Like what?" Orihime raised an eyebrow.

Ichigo shook his head, remembering the girl's face, "A dream I had."

Orihime looked down, "That's a reason why I wanted to go to the Soul Society with you."

Ichigo frowned, "Your dream, what was in it?"

"I was a queen," Orihime started, "It was complicated, it was me, but at the same time, that queen was an entirely different person. This queen was cold-hearted and seemed to hate this girl with white hair."

Ichigo's eyes widened, "You saw her too?"

Orihime blinked, "I guess. She seemed to be running from the Palace."

Ichigo grabbed Orihime's hand, "Let's go to the Soul Society!"

"I just have a question," Orihime stated, "Why wasn't Uryū there at all?"

Ichigo blinked, "I haven't noticed…maybe we just didn't acknowledge his presence?"

Orihime shrugged, "I guess, shall we go?"

"Sure." And they left, heading straight to the Soul Society.

* * *

In the Soul Society, Captain Mayuri had called an unofficial "Dream Council" of everyone who was inside his dream and seemed connected. That included; Seiko Abarai, Renji Abarai, Rukia Kuchiki, Byakuya Kuchiki, Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Shunsui Kyōraku, Kiskue Urahara and Yoruichi Shihōin. And of course, excluding Ichigo Kurosaki and Orihime Inoue. But Mayuri knew that they would show up eventually. They gathered in the usual room where the captains had their usual meetings.

Mayuri cleared his throat, "Before we start, we must wait until the Substitute Shinigami and that healer to show up. They were also inside this strange dream with the King's Seal."

Kiskue sighed, "It seems that Ichigo seems to be included with everything these days."

Shunsui nodded, "I agree, but he did save us multiple times. And besides, is it all right to have you guys here? Kiskue, Lady Yoruichi?"

Yoruichi nodded, "Mayuri here, has allowed us to do so."

Suddenly, a rift opened, with Ichigo and Orihime jumping out of it. "Ouch!" Orihime said as she fell on her butt.

Mayuri gave a nod, "So now we are complete for the Dream Council."

"Wow, great name." Ichigo muttered.

Mayuri pretended not to hear him, as the two found seats that were positioned uncomfortably close to each other. Mayuri had designed this himself, Ichigo next to Orihime and Rukia, and Byakuya next to Rukia and Renji. It was a love…pentagon. (Minus Byakuya, of course.)

And Mayuri got a good laugh out of it. Should Captain Sui-Feng be here…it would be _hilarious_! Anyway, he added, "Recently, with the ever-updating information of the Ōin, I believe that I found a World that seems to be like ours, even though we only really visit this world through our dreams. Honestly, it is ever so confusing about this world. Everything…is strange."

Everyone nodded. "Ichigo was a king." Remarked Renji, in disbelief.

Ichigo just nodded, quite pleased with his alter ego. Mayuri nodded, "Unfortunately. But that will never come to pass. Anyway, what I collected so far is that the Ōin seems to be the source. It must want something that has to do with us, and this other world. It also seems that there are other people that could have been on this new world as well. If we are lucky, there could be a hole in the fabric of space and time itself that could transport us there so, we can claim it as extra space for our kind of Shinigami and Pluses that need space, since the Soul Society seems to be growing smaller every day."

Byakuya asked, "So, what are we to going to do?"

"Somehow get there. I have brought the Ōin here with me."

Mayuri brought out the small golden block that glowed with radiant light. The Captain of the 12th Division placed it on the table, where it begun to glow with increasing intensity. Mayuri's eyes widened as he was thrown into the back wall and the entire room went white.

When his vision came back, Mayuri's heart sank, everyone- the Ōin included- had disappeared.

* * *

**IN THE WORLD OF NARUTO:**

* * *

**AKATSUKI'S POV:**

It was an ordinary day for the Akatsuki. Okay, it was boring. They had nothing to do, except try and catch the Nine-Tails. Which was such a failed plan. The Nine-Tails was supposed to be the easiest because of its Jinchūriki, Uzumaki Naruto was such a huge idiot. In a way, it was quite hilarious how they didn't catch him yet.

So the Akatsuki decided it was a good idea to take the day off; Deidara was throwing kunai at Tobi, who was trying to dodge them and failing, Itachi who was reading a book, Kisame who was in a pool, playing with sharks, Zetsu was spying on females, Hidan was worshipping Lord Jashin in a very happy matter, Kakuzu was counting his money and throwing it up in the air, Konan was somewhere doing girly things, and Pein was…doing what a Pein does.

It was then when a bright flash of light drew their attention to the center of the room, as a single piece of a block appeared out of nowhere, and with it came a woman with a full head of red hair with bits of it bleached blond, a boy/man that looked similar, but younger and another boy/man that had orange hair and brown eyes. They all blinked, before the girl facepalmed, "Well, isn't this just fan-tucking-tastic? We are in another world."

The boy/man that looked similar nodded, "Is this the world we all dreamed about?"

The girl shook her head, "I doubt it, I highly doubt that Ichigo would be ruler here…it seems…dark."

"Maybe we are in a dark room, Seiko." The guy with orange hair said with a voice full of annoyance.

"Did I offend you?" Seiko laughed, she pushed up her sleeves of what seemed to look like a uniform.

The boy/man, (Ichigo?) froze, "I'm sorry…"

Seiko smirked, "I thought so."

* * *

**Rixre: Thanks for reading chapter 1! Here's a preview for what's to come!**

**Chapter 2: Into the New World, An Exiled Daughter?:**

**After the characters are launched into the World of Naruto Shippuden, they come face to face with the Akatsuki, with the same thing happening again, they find themselves in a forest in the outskirts of the other Soul Society/Los Noches. And they meet a girl who was exiled from her Motherworld because of her cursed family…**


	2. Chapter 2: Into the New World

**Rixre: Well, here it is, the next chapter, hope you guys enjoy! Maybe by the next chapter I can convince somebody to be my guest speaker…any volunteers so far? **

**Tobi: I'll help you, Rixre!**

**Rixre: Yay! Of course! After all, Tobi is a good boy. **

**Tobi: YEAH! Disclaimer: Rixre doesn't own anything from Bleach or Naruto Shippuden; she does own Etrhalira, Seiko Abarai, Shizuka U-**

**Rixre: Shh! Don't say her last name. **

**Tobi: Why?**

**Rixre: -.- Spoilers. We can't have those, right?**

**Tobi: Tobi would be a bad boy if he told. **

**Rixre: Right, continue.**

**Tobi: And Shizuka**

**Rixre: Yes, take a cookie. **

**Tobi: Yay! **

**Rixre: ^hands cookies out to fourth wall audience^ Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Into the New World, An Exiled Daughter?

* * *

**IN THE AKATSUKI'S HIDEOUT: The Akatsuki's POV~**

The Akatsuki stood there dumbstruck as they watched as three people bickered amongst themselves. It was well pronounced who was who then. Seiko, was the female who seemed to push everyone around, Renji, was the redhead that Seiko kept calling "pineapple" and the last was Ichigo, who kept shaking the glowing object, as if that would do something.

Kakuzu eyes seemed to gleam at the sight of the little object. _Money!_ He thought. He rubbed his hands together, his eyes green with envy. He had ideas for that little block of glowing gold. Perhaps, when he took it to the bounty office, he would get a high price? It was brilliant!

Kisame and Itachi had both mentally face-walled several times by now. They felt they should do something and stop the stupidity before it even started.

Itachi just shook his head, looking at the potential fight that was going to happen between the Akatsuki and the newcomers. In a way, Itachi gave them credit because they happened to have found their base. How? Did they just fall out of the sky?

Pein looked up at the ceiling, it was solid cast-iron like rock. How could three bakas come crashing down? It seemed impossible. On the bright side, the trio didn't seem to notice them yet because of the invisibility thingy. And they didn't look up.

Pein narrowed his eyes and jumped down from his perch on his special finger. He landed and walked slowly and slyly towards Seiko. Once he was right behind her, he said, "Who are you?"

She jumped, and her hand swung around and hit Pein straight it the piercings. He flew a few feet back, when she asked, "What the hell was that?"

The Pineapple answered, "A Cave person?"

"Is that actually a thing?" Seiko raised an eyebrow.

The Pineapple shrugged, "I think. You know, sis, you shouldn't really slap Cave-People."

"What do you take me for? An idiot? I doubt any of these people are from Caves. And whomever I just slapped had metal in its face. Because my hand hurts." Seiko shook her head and put her hands on her hips.

Ichigo suggested, "Shouldn't we just get out of here? We don't exactly know where we are. Could we be in the awesome world?"

"Awesome?" Pineapple raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. The one where I'm in charge." Ichigo smirked.

And the bickering started again.

* * *

**MEANWHILE, IN THE HIDDEN LEAF VILLAGE: Bleach Character's POV~**

* * *

Everyone else had been transported into the Village. Well outside of it anyway. The rubbed their heads and frowned, "Where's Ichigo, Renji and Seiko?" Kiskue asked.

Rukia froze, "I don't know, but they were next to me…"

Kiskue frowned, "What does that have to do with anything?"

Rukia looked at him, "My dream."

Lady Yoruichi crossed her tan arms, "Could it be that all our dreams are a puzzle of a greater picture? It could very well be that our dreams are a Prophecy that the Ōin has sent to us."

Kiskue held a hand over his face, "Are you being religious?"

Yoruichi narrowed her eyes, "I'm making a statement. You never know, I could very well be correct. Anyway, Rukia-what was in your dream?"

Rukia cleared her throat, "I saw something like this. We were in a village full of trees and Seiko, Renji and Ichigo were in a cave. Since the Ōin somehow broke, we get sucked into a different timeline. But, people from this world come as well"

Kiskue frowned, "The Ōin broke?"

Rukia nodded, pointed at the King's Seal just a few feet away, it was broken into halves. **(Rixre: You see, half of their Ōin broke into halves itself.) **Rukia said, "According to my dream, we have a limited time in this world before we enter the world where Ichigo is a king. It seems that the Ōin is recharging its power and taking anyone who is near its glow."

Kiskue was impressed, "Very philosophical."

"T-thank you. I was just saying what was in my dream." Rukia said, blinking.

That's when the realized something, "Where's Byakuya, Orihime, Tōshirō Hitsugaya and Shunsui Kyōraku?" They face palmed.

Byakuya, Orihime, The Lil' Captain and Shunsui sat in bewilderment of the woman in front of them. The Ōin was in her hands; she had light blond hair and fair skin. She was wearing a grass-green _haori _and underneath, she was wearing a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants. And a huge chest.

Shunsui almost fainted. _So much for chasing Nanao-chan!_ He thought.

Byakuya cleared his throat, smoothing over the momentary awkwardness, "Excuse me, but that belongs to us."

"And who might you be?" She raised her eyebrows.

Byakuya thought for a minute, debating whether or not they could trust this woman. "I'm Inoue Orihime!" Orihime stuck out her hand to greet the woman.

The woman frowned and ignoring the outstretched hand said, "I'm Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage."

They stood their, confusion radiating off them. "What's a Hokage?" Tōshirō asked.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, "Where did you guys come from again?"

"Soul Societynadia." Orihime said, with a smile.

Tsunade gave Orihime a WTF look and turned to Byakuya, "Well?"

"Orihime is right in a way. We are from the Soul Society. Not –nadia, whatever that is supposed to mean. But what's strange is that we aren't in a Gigai, but we are surviving here." Byakuya remarked.

Tsunade then said, "Why do you need this object?"

Tōshirō answered, "It is known as the Ōin, or the King's Seal. We need it in order to get back to where we are originally from."

Tsunade threw it up in air and caught it, "This tiny block has that much power?"

"Yep. It only takes people that had a dream of another faraway land."

"Faraway land?" Tsunade frowned, then looked around, "Follow me, we should talk in private. You never know, because sometimes, trees have ears."

* * *

**IN THE AKATSUKI'S HIDEOUT: Bleach Character's POV~**

* * *

Seiko inspected her fists, to see if they were broken from hitting Pein's "beautiful" face and breaking up an argument between Ichigo and Renji. "We should go find our friends…and comrades. We need to get the Ōin back together." She said.

The two boy/men just obeyed and cradled their heads, afraid of her raw strength. It was funny to Seiko as well, she could have used her Zanpakutō, but it was such a pain to pull it out of her chest and everything. She then asked, "So, where's the exit?"

Renji shrugged, "We came from up there." He pointed upwards.

"No shit." Seiko said.

And with that, the Ōin began to glow, sucking up everything in the Akatsuki's layer.

Of course, all of the Akatsuki were still confused of what was happening in the first place.

* * *

**IN THE OUTSKIRTS OF THE HIDDEN LEAF VILLAGE: Bleach Character's POV~**

* * *

The group sat bored, playing with strips of grass and waiting for something to catch fire or blow up. Knowing Ichigo, Renji, Seiko, Orihime and Captain Shunsui. It happened that a few more people had joined their company without their knowledge, four of which were the previous Hokages. They were just chillin' from the afterlife, by "visiting" their beloved village. The other three people were part of Orochimaru's group. One of them was Sasuke, the other two were, Orochimaru, himself and Kabuto. But they were hiding in the trees nearby.

Meanwhile, Naruto, Sai, Sakura and Kakashi-sensei were training nearby, but neither group acknowledged one another. They probably would have started to fight, or bring Sasuke "home," even if that was a mere few feet away.

And the others were of the teams of Team Guy, Team Asuma and Team Kurenai, whom were also training.

And that's when the glowing started. The Ōin burst into a supernova. Taking everything it touched into a new world.

* * *

**IN THE FIFTH HOKAGE'S OFFICE:**

* * *

The Fifth Hokage, Tsunade wasn't sure what to think about the people telling her that they weren't from this land, but a land faraway. Called the "Soul Society" or perhaps what the girl said was correct, and they were ashamed of the stupid name they had for it. _Soul Societynadia_. Tsunade did a silent laugh. It was funny, if that was the case.

When Tsunade led them into her office, she quickly dismissed Shizune. Only once did the assistant look at them with deep suspicion. _Who were they?_ She asked herself, as she left the office.

Tsunade sat down in her chair and said, "Start talking, what is this Ōin and why is it so important?"

"It came…from our land's Royal Family. It was recently almost taken by a man we believed was dead." Shunsui started, "Then the Royal Family gave it to a…"colleague" of mine, just to see if there was anything else we were missing from the major picture. Looks like, that person must have tampered with the King's Seal so much-that it broke into a few pieces."

"How many?" Tsunade asked.

Byakuya looked at the Ōin, "Well, ours is broken into at least two. But it could have broken again,"

"Maybe into fourths?" Shunsui answered.

Tsunade inhaled, "So, what exactly does this thing do?"

"To explain all of its abilities will take awhile. But, what we do know for sure is that it can alter time and space." Captain Hitsuguya said. He had a personal run-in with the Ōin's last user.

They all nodded. "Very well. I think I will have Shizune hang onto this 'Ōin' for a while."

Just as Tsunade was calling Shizune, the King's Seal begun to shine and pull everyone into the light. And all what was left of the Fifth Hokage was a single stand of her hair that seemed to have fallen out…

Shizune entered the room, and screamed.

* * *

**IN THE WORLD OF ETHRAHLIA:**

* * *

Everyone was screaming the entire way down, either of excitement, confusion, fear or just joy. The portal around them was made of multiple colors, which seemed to flash around and sometimes momentarily blind an unlucky somebody.

Nobody knew exactly how long he or she were in that portal, because when they got out, they landed in a dark area, that was full of hay and strange metal sticks, poking some in their butts.

When they landed, it was eerily quiet. It was as if the world was holding its breath. "Helloooo?" Seiko broke the silence; she was the first one who jumped up.

"Shut up, sis." Renji's voice immediately followed.

Then a large _crack!_ made everybody wince. Seiko had smashed her fist into Renji's skull. "OUCH!" Renji yelled.

"That's what you get. I was seeing how many people were here." Seiko said, grumpy.

"How? By yelling?"

"Hell yeah!" Seiko then waved her fist in the air, "Want another chop?"

"NO!" Renji grabbed his head.

"Then do that Kidō thing again. And don't blow yourself up." Seiko smirked.

Renji rolled his eyes. "I'm better now."

"Really?" Seiko shrugged, "Prove it."

And then Renji made the little spell only it was tiny. "LIKE YOUR SPIRITUAL PRESSURE!" Seiko started to laugh.

"Shut up. You do it, Ms. Perfect." Renji retaliated.

"Fine." Seiko closed her eyes and whispered the incantation. "Ta-da!" She held a huge ball of light in her hands.

"I was a Captain once, I know what I'm doing." She said.

The red light, reached everyone's face. It also made people want to point and scream. It turned out; they weren't even in a forest, but in a rather huge barn, filled with swords that were in need of repair or were broken. "Where is it?" Tsunade, Ichigo and Kiskue shouted.

"What?" Was the response, from everyone.

"The Ōin is missing!" They exclaimed.

That's when they all actually looked at one another, in the Naruto Universe; three opposing parties eyed each other and immediately jumped apart and started blaming the other group.

The people of the Soul Society just sighed, that's when Kiskue shouted, above the chaos, "Everyone, shut up! Unfortunately for us, we don't know anything about this world, and frankly somebody might live here." Kiskue pointed at the beam of light through the only window that seemed to just help them then.

"True," Tsunade said.

"Should one of us check it out?" Somebody asked it was learned that it was Rock Lee, who was dying for a mission and something to fight.

Tsunade nodded, "Yes, but first we should introduce ourselves. Since some might not know others," Her comment was towards those of the mythical "Soul Societynadia."

And it went on for a while, going and going until it got to the last person. Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura almost cried upon learning Sasuke was here. But the feeling was not mutual.

It was time to pick who was going to go to see exactly where they were. Then there was when something happened that shocked them even more, some people begun to glow; Rukia, Sai, Kabuto, Orihime, Ino, Choji, Shino, Kiba, Tenten, Renji, the Lil' Captain and Kisuke.

And with a _pop!_ they disappeared. "Okay, why did they disappear?" Seiko scratched her head.

Everyone's speech sort of blended together and Seiko shrugged, _And nothing of major importance was lost._ She thought.

It took some time to gather a plan. They were in a midst of a fight when the door of the barn flew opened and a female voice gasped.

They all looked up to see a girl in minimal armor. She had black hair that fell down to her lower back, fair skin and onyx eyes that were partly hidden beneath her bangs. She was wearing red gauntlets with black gloves underneath and in her left hand…was a red katana's sheath, and in her right, the katana was drawn and was glowing in an eerie light. She asked, eyes narrowed, "Who are you? And what are you doing in my barn?"

They all stayed silent. Tsunade answered, "We were looking for a place to stay."

The girl swayed a little then asked, "Why this barn?"

"Because…we enjoy its coziness. And the metal that's just laying around." Shunsui added on.

"The metal? There's more of it?" She smiled, but it faded, "Still, how could you get past the thirteen locks on the door? When you obviously don't have a key?"

"Uh…we are really good at slipping through the cracks." Naruto answered, scratching his head.

"Or you came from the sky?" The girl looked up, and slid her katana into its sheath. She entered the room and looked up, "No hole." She muttered.

Then she eyed all of them, "Where are you from. Really." She asked, her voice sounding light.

"Various places, faraway lands. Places you would never hear about." Tsunade answered.

The girl froze, and turned to the Fifth Hokage, the girl's arms crossed, "Try me."

Tsunade wasn't used to giving various details to a girl. Then she sighed, "I'm from a village faraway, known as the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

The girl blinked and her tension faded completely. "Village Hidden in the Leaves? You're…not lying?"

"No. I'm…its leader." Tsunade said, crouching slightly to look into the girl's eyes.

The girl flinched and walked back a few steps, "You're the Hokage? I presume? Then you would know him,"

Everyone in the room (except for the people from the Soul Society and Karakura Town) froze, how would a girl from another world know about a Hokage? Since Tsunade didn't say anything about the word.

"Know who?" Tsunade asked, her voice soft.

"My father. The one who left my family in ruins? And if you're the Hokage, you can send me back." The girl put her katana on her back.

"Send you back? What do you mean?"

"My real home was in Konohagakure or the Village Hidden in the Leaves. My maternal grandmother tells me all about it. Even though she's from this world." The girl's lips stretched into a smile.

"Your grandmother?"

"Yes, she's tells me all about the stories of where my father was born and raised…then…well she also told me that I was sent here because of his actions." Her eyes turned downcast.

"Why were you sent?" Tsunade asked.

"I'm an Exile. And I have no clue who my father is or his name, or even surname. My grandmother refuses to tell me even what his name was. But you can take me with you; take me back into the Village! I've waited for this for seventeen years!"

"How old are you?"

"Uh, seventeen." The girl answered.

"Unfortunately, we can't take you back…we are looking for the King's Seal." Shunsui said.

The girl blinked and thought for a moment, "King's Seal. You mean the Ōin? It belongs to the Emperor."

Then her eyes drifted around, until they landed on Ichigo, "Him. It belongs to him!" Her face was of pure shock, "T-The Emperor-Ichigo Kurosaki."

Seiko burst out laughing, "You mean Ichigo Kurosaki, the Substitute Soul Reaper?"

"He's the best. He got crowned a long time ago." The girl blinked. And then asked, "Who are you?"

"Seiko Abarai." Seiko answered.

"You mean Renji Abarai's sister? The one that disappeared?"

"Yep." Seiko smiled, "I guess."

The girl's hand flew over her mouth, "Why are their celebrities in my barn?"

Seiko asked, "And you are?"

"Me?" The girl pointed at herself.

Seiko nodded.

"Uh. I'm the Regal Instruments creator, Shizuka." She blinked.

"Last name?" Seiko asked, prompting her.

The girl said, "I have no clue. Just called me Shizuka," when a few moments inside, she added, "You better all come in, my grandmother has just made dinner.

* * *

**Rixre: Phew, that was a long chapter. **

**Tobi: I wasn't in it much.**

**Rixre: You were implied. I'm sorry ^hugs^ it's fine now. **

**Tobi: YAY!**

**Rixre: Anyway, here's the preview of the next chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Exiled Daughter and the White-Haired Girl's Rebellion; **

**Shizuka tells the characters of Bleach and Naruto (Shippuden) about a time when she was a missing-nin and was hunted down by many because of her strange eyes and talents. Also Shizuka tells them about Tsubaki Kurosaki, the princess who helped the Imperial Rebellion start and why the girl is so special.**

* * *

**Rixre: Please review so maybe I can get new ideas, tell me how I'm doing, (this is my second crossover) or just to say "hi." One review does go a long way! And see you in the next chapter! (It will be slightly shorter since it's a flashback.)**


	3. Chapter 3: The Exiled Daughter

**Rixre: Whoo-hoo! Chapter 3 at last!**

**Tobi: Can I spoil who Shizuka's father is?**

**Rixre: No.**

**Tobi: Please? Does it even matter who he is?**

**Rixre: Yes. And no, you cannot spoil who he is.**

**Tobi: Rixre doesn't own any of the characters in Bleach or Naruto (Shippuden), but she does own Seiko Abarai, Shizuka (can't say her last name) and Sengen-Tsubaki Kurosaki. Wait a minute, Tsubaki and Kurosaki rhyme! Did you do that on purpose Rixre?**

**Rixre: No. Now that I think about it.**** Anyways, enjoy chapter 3! Also- I changed Regal Instruments to Imperial Weapons.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Exiled Daughter and the White-Haired Girl's Rebellion:

Shizuka held a steaming bowl of ramen in front of her entire company that had taken residence inside her barn. She smiled, "You guys are lucky that my grandmother makes so much." Shizuka's grandmother owned about two thousand bowls and about the same amount of servings.

After Shizuka set down everybody's bowls in front of them, she apologized, "I'm sorry, if you don't like it, because everybody's the same."

Everyone ate it without complaint. Shizuka just stood there with a smile on her face, wondering what else she could do for them. Tobi asked, "Am I a good boy?"

"Sure." Shizuka said, not really knowing who he was.

Tobi looked at the girl, she looked familiar to him somehow. He didn't know Shizuka, but something about her…made him think of somebody. His thoughts were cloudy and weird, so he dropped the subject. Tsunade asked, "What happened that got you kicked out of the Village Hidden in the Leaves?"

"I'm not sure, you can either ask my grandmother or mother." Shizuka had poured a bowl for herself and began eating.

Tsunade said, "Hopefully your life has been happy in this…world?"

"Etrhalia?" Shizuka stopped eating and smirked, "Sure. One might say that."

"Why?" Tobi had finished his bowl of ramen (how he ate it without taking of his mask, I'm not sure.)

Shizuka played with her chopsticks before saying, "It's complicated. Long story that's involved with the Princess."

"There's a princess?" Yoruichi raised her eyebrows, and looked at Ichigo.

Shizuka nodded, "Yep. Princess Tsubaki of Etrhalia. She's the true heiress to the throne."

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Tsunade, she was interested in this new world.

"The true heiress thing?" Shizuka set down her chopsticks, "Tsubaki was born to Emperor Ichigo and his first betrothed, a Quincy named Empress Zelda Amsel. Then, Zelda died and Ichigo was to choose a new wife-he chose a Soul Reaper named Rukia Kuchiki and they had a child together named Taiyo. Rukia died a good year after Taiyo's birth. Then the Emperor chose his last wife, since third time is usually the charm, he chose Miss Orihime Inoue, and she bore him twins, Yasue and Yasuji. Of course, there are a lot of conspiracies that occur in a kingdom that has four children that are all half-siblings.

The story according to Tsubaki was that Orihime had poisoned her father, so the throne of Etrhalia would be all hers. The daughter, Yasue would be the one who would be the heiress." Shizuka then rolled her eyes, "Of course, Tsubaki doesn't care that much about the throne anyway. But…one thing led to another and next thing you know, Tsubaki is the successor to Captain Suì-Fēng of the 2nd Division."

Yoruichi asked, "Are there noble clans?"

Shizuka laughed, "Of course! The Uzumaki, Uchiha, Inoue, Shihōin, Kuchiki and Sheba Clans! They are the top families with each of its members being exceptionally powerful. Emperor Ichigo is the descendant of the Sheba clan, and Orihime is…well, of the Inoue."

She began to eat again, and left everyone in silence. "And you? Who are you supposed to be?" Orochimaru asked.

Shizuka's shoulders sagged a bit and she finished off her ramen, "A nobody."

"So…Shizuka Nobody?" Seiko asked.

Shizuka shot Seiko a sharp look before correcting herself, "No. I'm part of the Ito Clan,"

"And your father?" Yoruichi pressed on.

Shizuka narrowed her eyes, "How am I supposed to know? Didn't I already tell you this a few times?" She remarked rudely.

Yoruichi narrowed her eyes, "Are you an orphan?"

Silence filled the room. The only noise was coming from Naruto, who had finished his eleventh bowl of ramen.

"No." Shizuka stood up, "I'm happy that celebrities are in my family's house, but I'm no pushover."

"Huh?" Everyone asked.

Shizuka drew her Imperial Instrument, "I'm a S-Class ninja."

Seiko laughed, "Really?"

Shizuka tilted her chin up, "You want to fight? And find out?"

Seiko stood up as well, "Let's go," Then looked at the sky, "Should we set a bargain?"

"Why?" Shizuka asked in disbelief.

"Because, it's fun. Anyway, should I win, you tell us everything we need to know about Ethralia."

"Etrhalia," Shizuka corrected, rolling her eyes before adding, "I was going to tell you that anyway."

"Fine! If I win…"

"How about no bargain?" Shizuka asked.

"No." Seiko crossed her arms.

"Fine. If I win, I'm not doing this." Shizuka sheathed her Imperial Weapon. "A waste of a blade like _Lycoris_."

"_Lycoris_?"

"That's the blade's name. I am not a Soul Reaper. I don't have one of their weapons." Shizuka rolled her eyes.

Seiko blinked, "So you forfeit?"

"No. It's a waste of my time." Shizuka went into the kitchen.

"Why?" Seiko walked in after her.

The rest of the people just stood there watching the entertainment. Pein was the only person who was thinking about the Princess of Etrhalia. _Tsubaki_. He thought. Pein looked around at his group mates, Hidan wasn't anywhere to be found. _Figures, he's probably doing a ritual._ Pein thought. He placed a hand on his chin, this strange girl; Shizuka said it was possible to get to their world. But she was an Exile and this Tsubaki probably couldn't go without getting exiled.

A plan began to form in his head. Tsubaki seemed to be a good person to join the Akatsuki. He looked at the true leader of the organization and had a mental conversation with him. It seemed they were in unison. It was a brilliant plan. Pein waited patiently for Shizuka to return before asking, "How do you know the Princess?"

"Tsubaki? I trained with her through all the exams. She's S-Class as well." Shizuka scratched her nose.

Pein leaned forward, "What's your status? Missing-nin or active?"

Shizuka laughed skittishly, "I'm technically a missing-nin. Empress Orihime still didn't take down my flyers yet. She always gets me wrong, so I guess it's okay."

Tsunade saw what the Leader of Akatsuki was doing; she had to put a stop on it, "Could you tell us a little more about Tsubaki and the history of the world?"

"I'm terrible at history, but it went a little like this," Shizuka sat down in a meditation pose, "Sure. Tsubaki is the direct descent of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, the Rabbit Goddess. Meaning she possesses two Visual Kekkai Genkai: the Byakugan and the Rinnegan. That's what her brother, Taiyo told me. But, Tsubaki barely uses either since Empress Orihime outlawed them."

Shizuka said, "I guess it's better for you to see for yourself."

"What do you mean?" Orochimaru asked.

Shizuka said, "I have Dream Release. I can cause all of you to fall asleep and have the memories I had of Tsubaki."

Everyone stiffened, "Dream Release?"

"The Kekkai Genkai I inherited from my mother, Chisa Ito." Shizuka started to make hand signs, "It's really hard to explain, watch for yourselves."

She finished, and the world went black.

* * *

_A girl with orange hair was meditating on top of a hill, "Tsubaki-hime!" Shizuka's voice called her. It turns out that everyone was floating over the scene. It also was noticed that these girls were young. Everyone groaned. _

_The girl turned around, her eyes white, "Shizuka," Then she scolded, "I thought I told you not to add that stupid suffix!" _

_Shizuka put her hands on her hips and pouted, "I don't care. You're a princess, you should be happy." _

_Tsubaki rolled her eyes, "Happy? You think I'm happy? I'm in Hell. The new Empress, Orihime is evil." She stood up. "I liked Rukia and Taiyo, but this new girl is terrible. Yasue and Yasuji are just as bad." _

_Shizuka sat down in her friend's shadow, "Empress Rukia was good." _

_Tsubaki nodded and turned around to face the sun, her long orange hair dancing in the breeze, "I wish I met my mother, Zelda Amsel. She was Kaguya Ōtsutsuki's direct descendant." _

"_At least you have a father." Shizuka muttered. _

"_So? You do too. One day, you will meet him." Tsubaki stretched. _

_Shizuka said angry, "When I do, I'll kill him." _

_Tsubaki laughed and said, "I want to see that," She sat down. _

_Shizuka groaned, "Dang it. Now I'm blind. The stupid sun's killing my retinas." _

"_Retinas?" Tsubaki laughed. _

"_Yeah! They burns," Shizuka pouted. _

_And Tsubaki just laughed. _

_Then they were falling towards the ground, everyone's stomach flipping, somebody screamed. And then, they were in a forest, following four teams of two guys and a girl. They were dressed in entirely white clothing, but their midriffs were showing. A few people had holes in their chest or other various body parts. "Lady Tsubaki! We have arrived," Said a male. _

_Tsubaki was the one in the front; her hair was shorter and about as long as her chin. She gave a nod and dropped to the ground. "Report?" She asked the male who talked before. _

"_The Empire has sent about two teams after us." He stood in attention. _

_Tsubaki clicked her tongue, "Five, you don't need to salute me." _

_Five shook his head, "You are Number One. We have to respect you, since you are the strongest." _

_All of the Bleach Characters' eyes widened. _

_Tsubaki looked back and two of the other females dropped to her side, one of them was easily Shizuka, the other was a red head with a lance. Five bowed, "Two, Three." _

_The redhead clicked her tongue, she had a number on the right side of her stomach, and it was below her hole and to the bottom-right of her belly button. Shizuka smiled and said, "You're dismissed." _

_Five gave a nod and disappeared. Tsubaki faced her two companions, "Shaula, Shizuka, this is the moment we all have been waiting for, the moment of revenge against what the Empire has done to us!" _

_The redhead -Shaula- nodded, "Save that little princess, Yasue was her name? Leave her to me. I would love to kill her." _

_Tsubaki raised an eyebrow, "Really?" _

_Shaula hissed, "I've been dying for a good hunt. You've only been letting Aki and Shizuka out!" _

_Tsubaki rolled her eyes, "Because they don't have any family that's in danger." _

"_Otohime isn't in any danger! She and Inari are perfectly safe!" _

_Tsubaki rolled her eyes, "And that's how the Hoshikazu Clan was wiped out." _

_Shaula cracked her knuckles and said, "I can't wait to give this new Imperial Weapon a try." _

"_Your welcome," Shizuka said, smiling. _

_Shaula nodded her head in thanks. _

_The world started to spin, and a few people got dizzy and puked on the ground, which turned into flowers. Red blossoms. _

_Tsubaki stood in front of a gravestone; she was dressed in a black dress. She was on her knees and crying in front of hit, "Captain…" She muttered. _

_Her hair was white. And she muttered, "That bitch will pay." _

And the world was pulled underneath their feet. They all came back into the present and saw Shizuka, her hair over her eyes and she was panting heavily and sweating. "Sorry," She apologized. "I kept all of you in there to long."

* * *

**Rixre: Well, that's the stop for today. **

**Tobi: I liked it; can I spoil who Shizuka's father is now? PLEASSSSSSE?**

**Rixre: Next chapter. **

**Tobi: Really?**

**Rixre: It's going to be included in, anyway: Should I put in a OVA after this or just go straight to the next chapter?**

**Tobi: Put both previews up…then ask. **

**Rixre: Okay, here are the two previews: **

**OVA: The Switch, An Accidental Spell part 1 and part 2(Two-Chapters): **

**While playing around in Shizuka's herbs, Tobi finds himself a funny looking dust that says: Corpus Switch. He blows it and next thing he knows, he is in Itachi's body and that everyone else had switched too. Except for Shizuka. (Everyone is in a body from their OWN show.) It's up to Shizuka to fix it before midnight, otherwise, they are stuck as each other, forever. **

or

**Chapter 4: Tobi's Mission: Shizuka Ito's Secret?**

**Tobi has dreams of Shizuka as an after-effect of the Dream Release and comes across a resemblance between somebody he knows and Shizuka. He also finds a diary that Shizuka's mother has written that talks about Shizuka's father. Just who is he? It's Tobi's Mission to find out!**

**Rixre: Either way, Tobi's the star in each chapter. **

**Tobi: YAY! Can I spoil it for the OVA?**

**Rixre: We will see. **

**Tobi: ^****Dances****^ Yay! I'm the star!**

* * *

**Rixre: Please review or comment on this story, I feel like it's getting really weird and I still haven't included my favorite character yet (Deidara…^blush^). Also, please tell me which one to write next, because…yeah. I like when people comment, makes me smile. Anyway, see you all, in the next chapter!**


End file.
